Heaven
by starooo
Summary: Mikan Sakura knew they were both at different places, but they were looking at the same direction. She quietly touched her lips, she didn’t mind that he stole a kiss from her; she too, would fight for him. NxM


I'm back with another story again; I got inspired by my favorite band, _Big Bang_. And I was listening to this girl and she sounds really good.

Her YouTube name is **aozorafantasii**. You have to listen to her cover of Big Bang's Heaven. (:

Dedicated to;

[Big Bang]

**Kwon Ji Yong**

Chungmal saranghe Oppa. Hwaiting~

**Heaven**

By: Starry-chan

--

His hand unconsciously caressed her face, tucking few of the fallen strands of her hair under her ear.

"Are you asleep yet?" He wasn't waiting for a reply; nevertheless, he repeated the question. Natsume Hyuuga was sitting comfortably on the side of his bed as he watched the brunette sleep carelessly.

There was a long grumble as she switched into a new position. "I like… pancakes and maple syrup… And if you can…" Yawn. "Put fruits on it…." She said groggily, and then she was once again dead to the world.

A chuckle escaped from his lips as he watched the girl sleep with a smile on her face. It later disappeared as her lips faintly parted and produced a trail of soft snores; she was back in her dreams once more. Mikan Sakura never ceased to amaze him.

"Good night…" He greeted her as he stood up and walked out to the balcony. The moon shone vibrantly on them, it seemed so beautiful, so romantic, so perfect…

…it only pained him to see the sky so happy when he was grieving. He was grieving for his heart that lay on his bed placidly; his heart that couldn't be returned.

Mikan Sakura was Natsume Hyuuga's lost love.

It wasn't that she didn't love him back, Mikan did. But the school was against them, Ruka Nogi was against them, the school was against them; the world didn't belong to them.

Heaven did.

It was their refuge, a sanctuary for lost lovers. They were both crumbled to ruins, a smile of broken dreams was on her face and the look of melancholy displayed his. Others didn't notice, but they both did. They felt it.

They needed their Heaven.

"Natsume…" It was a faint whisper, echoing in the wind, with her melodious voice swimming in the air. Mikan's voice seemed so helpless, so wrecked. He couldn't bear to see her in pain because of him, because of the world that hated their fate.

They both knew they had to fight, but they were cowards. It was harder that it seemed to be. They needed themselves so much; they couldn't help playing tricks with destiny.

Natsume approached Mikan quietly, the floor creaking as he stepped closer to the bed. He didn't climb on it but sat beside it. He stroked her face lovingly and smiled sadly. "I love you…." He said, his crimson eyes looking wretchedly at the brunette.

He instinctively moved forward, closed his eyes and placed his lips lightly on hers; it lasted for five seconds, but for Natsume Hyuuga, it seemed so long. His stomach fluttered in a way he never felt before. It was a kiss so serene, so kind, so powerful though no forced. Powerful in a way that emotions played in him, questions tackled his mind and risks came into sight.

But he didn't give much thought on the consequences, suddenly, at that instant, it was all worth it. One kiss proved that he could fight for her.

They could fight for their heaven.

Natsume looked back at the moon as he crouched beside the bed and ethereally smiled a tinge of cherry red spread across his cheeks. For Mikan Sakura, he realized how he could give everything up for her, for the heaven they dreamed about.

Mikan's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking at the moon. She knew they were both at different places, but they were looking at the same heaven. She quietly touched her lips, she didn't mind that he stole a kiss from her; she too, would fight for him. Upon thinking that, a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she returned to her bittersweet slumber.

_Aitakute aitakute  
Ano umi de matte iru yo  
Kimi e no omoi  
Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo  
Aitakute you are my heaven (Thinking of you 24/7)_

_Happiness ... sadness ... tears ..._

_Sky ... stars ... and my heaven_

**(--Heaven, Big Bang)**

--

It's_ supposed_ to be short. (:

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and the song 'Heaven' doesn't belong to me.

Aside the things said in the disclaimer;

All rights belongs to © starooo


End file.
